


Arnie's Dream

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Hello From the Magic Tavern (Podcast)
Genre: Arnie has a crush, Crack-ish, Episode 57: Dream Climber, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Thretta is very amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Inspired by the first ten minutes of episode 57-Dreamclimber. Disregard the rest of the episode in relation to this.





	Arnie's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any explanation other than that I am trash.

Thretta ducks her head bashfully as she explains how she some times impedes people's dreams, whether she means to or not. "I'm not supposed to, but it's hard to just wander through dreams and not leave your mark."

Usidore nods knowingly. "Sometimes you're in the middle of a dream and you're like 'Hey, what the hell is going on over hear?' "

She laughs. "And it's me! And I'm doing something crazy in the corner!"

"Really!" Arnie laughs. "I'd love an example. Like, what's the most recent dream you climbed through?"

"Oh, well I was in _your_ dream last night." Thretta grins knowingly.

Arnie feels his face heat up. He swallows nervously, hoping it's not visible to his other podcast members. "Really?"

Thretta nods. "Yes, and it was very interesting."

Chunt grins, and crosses his arms over his chest. "Mmm, _details_ please."

"Oh, I'm sure the people of earth don't want to hear about my dreams. We all dream, nothing groundbreaking or interesting there." Arnie looks at Thretta pleadingly, but she just grins back.

"I don't know, I thought your dream was _very_ interesting. It certainly made my night less boring."

Arnie tries to latch on to the potential change of topic. "I can imagine your job does get boring, right? Seeing the same _perfectly normal and uncontrollable_ stuff, day after day, night after night." Arnie looks around the table, to see Usidore looking confused, and Chunt looking back and forth between Arnie and Thretta with a bemused look on his face.

"Why are you trying so hard to change the subject, Arnie? Have you been dreaming about something you don't want us to know about?"

Arnie shifts uncomfortably and Arnie picks up on it, a devious grin spreading across his badger face. "Or some _one_?"

"Now-" Arnie tries to interject, but Thretta cuts him off by resting a hand on his shoulder, and then winking at Usidore exaggeratedly.

Arnie looks at Chunt, and sees first a blank look as he puzzles it out, and then a shit eating grin steal over his face. "No fucking way! Arnie, is she serious?"

"Well, look at that! Where does the time go? I'm so sorry to cut our time short, but I really must be going." She tosses back the rest of her mead, then stands up from the table. "Thank you for having me Arnie, it's been great."

Arnie looks at her helplessly, and Thretta just raises an eyebrow pointedly. She discreetly makes a 'go for it' gesture where only Arnie can see, and then leaves. Arnie looks warily up at his companions.

Usidore still seems confused, and Chunt is bouncing in his seat excitedly.

"I knew it!" Chunt crosses his furry badger arms on top of the table, and grins smugly.

Usidore just frowns, and looks between the two of them, and then at the door Thretta just exited through. "I don't understand. What just happened?!"

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Does Usidore reciprocate once he figures out what the hell is going on?


End file.
